moonlight the dark side of her soul
by DeathlySilence
Summary: Aber habe ich mich nicht schon entschieden?, dachte sie, und für eine Sekunde, vielleicht war es auch nur eine Täuschung, eine der vielen in dieser unwirklichen Welt, sah sie die Menschen die sie liebte, ein letztes Mal. Sie vermochte es nicht, den Ausdr
1. changes

**changes**

Schloss Hogwarts  
12. Januar 1998

Der Tag neigte sich unabdinglich dem Ende zu, die Sonne, nun mehr ein riesiger, glühender  
Ball am Horizont, versank langsam hinter fernen, unbekannten Bergen.  
Die Kälte der Nacht kroch über das Land und überzog die Wiesen und Wälder mit einer dünnen Eisschicht.  
Der Ruf eines Wolfes hallte durch den Wald, der still und bedrohlich da lag. Massig und wie eine schützende Hand über dem schwarzen, wallenden Wasser eines grossen Sees lag Schloss Hogwarts.  
Stille herrschte, nur ein einziges Licht war noch zu sehen. Hoch oben im Nordturm brannte noch eine Fackel, der letzte Schimmer des Tages, wie es schien.  
In eben jenem kleinen, runden Zimmer, in dem die Fackel einsam loderte, sass ein Mädchen mit langem wallendem roten Haar auf dem Bett und starrte an die Wand gegenüber. Man hätte sie für tot halten können, so unbeweglich sass sie da. Nur ihre wohlgeformte Brust unter dem langen, seidenen Nachthemd bewegte sich im Takt ihres Atems. Ginny zuckte zusammen, als ein leises Grollen den kommenden Sturm ankündete. Im Zimmer war es so still gewesen, man hätte eine Nadel auf dem Boden aufschlagen hören. Ginny sah zum Fenster raus, vor dem es zunehmend dunkler wurde, und seufzte, voller Verzweiflung und Leid. Die Rothaarige schlang die Arme um ihre Knie, legte ihren schmerzenden Kopf darauf und schloss die Augen. Diese kühle Ruhe tat ihr gut. Ihre Augen waren ermüdet. Das Sehen fiel ihr zunehmend schwerer, alles begann sich zu drehen. Der exzessive Schlafmangel der letzten Nächte machte sich immer stärker und folgeschwerer bemerkbar. Sie musste sich oft übergeben, und ihr Körper fühlte sich an, als wäre er von einem Cruciatus-Fluch traktiert worden.  
Womit hatte sie sich so etwas nur verdient, dachte sie niedergeschlagen, als wieder Übelkeit in ihr aufstieg und sie tief durchatmete, um ihren irritierten Magen zu beruhigen.

Langsam und grausam stiegen die Erinnerungen an den traurigsten Tag ihres Lebens in ihr auf. Es war ein schöner, warmer Sommertag gewesen. Sie hatte draussen ihrer Mutter geholfen, den Garten zu entgnomen, als sie kamen. Zehn oder zwanzig von ihnen, in schwarzen Umhängen und grausigen Masken. Sie hatten alle umgebracht. Ihr Leben verdankte sie ihrem Bruder Ron, dessen abgelenkter Schockzauber Ginny im Lauf getroffen hatte und durch den die Todesser sie liegen liessen, wie die anderen.  
Als Ginny wieder erwacht war, konnte sie nicht glauben, was geschehen war. Ihre ganze Familie, tot. Ihr Herz war zersprungen und sie hatte geschrien, bis tief in die Nacht hinein waren ihr Schluchzen und ihre verzweifelten Schreie gen Himmel von weit her zu hören gewesen. Doch niemand hatte es gewusst, niemand kam und nahm sie in den Arm.  
Ginny zitterte, obwohl es im Zimmer warm war. Erneut stiegen heisse Tränen in ihre Augenwinkel und sie brach weinend zusammen. Tausend glühende Dolche schienen ihr Herz zu durchstechen. Wellen von Tränen schüttelten sie. Noch Stunden lag sie zusammengerollt auf dem Himmelbett und schrie ihren Schmerz hinaus, bis die Dunkelheit immer dichter wurde und kein Licht mehr die Nacht erhellte, dann wurde sie ruhiger. Sie hatte keine Tränen mehr, und ihre Lunge fühlte sich an, als wäre sie von London nach Hogwarts gerannt.

Ginnys Atem wurde immer langsamer, ihre Schmerzen lösten sich auf, verschwanden im Nebel, der sie jetzt gnädig wiegte, die Schleier tiefen, traumlosen Schlafes überfielen sie.

In dieser Nacht starben zwei Menschen. Bedeutungslos war ihr Tod, vielleicht, doch war es kein Zufall, wie man hätte meinen können. Annea Laurence und Evan Grant, das waren ihre Namen. Niemand wird sich je an sie erinnern, genauso wenig wie an die Tatsache, dass sie in einer liebevollen Umarmung das Leben verlassen hatten. Niemand würde jemals erfahren, dass diese beiden Menschen je existiert hatten. Niemand, würde wissen, was sich in dieser Nacht, in einem abgelegenen Haus, hoch oben auf den Klippen abgespielt hatte. Nicht einmal, dass dieses Haus überhaupt jemals dort gestanden hatte.

Nichts von dem Tod dieser beiden Menschen hatte eine hübsche, rothaarige, junge Dame erfahren, als sie am nächsten Morgen mit dem ersten Sonnenstrahl erwachte und sich schmerzlich an die vergangene Nacht erinnerte, die ihr wie ein weiteres Kapitel in einer endlosen und traurigen Legende vorkamen.  
Langsam stand Ginny auf und streckte ihre schmerzenden Glider. Ihre Kehle fühlte sich an, als sei sie mit Wüstensand geschmirgelt worden, und so nahm Ginny einen Schluck Wasser aus dem Glas, das auf dem Fensterbrett stand.  
Der Tag war kalt und ein feiner Nebel zog sich über die grünen Hügel und waberte aus dem Wald, wie eine Schlange. Die Sonne brach nur durch einen kleinen Spalt im Wolkendach. Der Schleier des Vergessens hatte sich auch über das Schloss gelegt.  
Die unnatürliche Stille war den Weihnachtsferien zu verdanken. Als Ginny durch den Gang schritt, dessen Boden mit edlem Mahagoni-Holz ausgelegt war, hallten ihre Schritte von den Wänden wider, als würde sie einen langen, verlassenen Tunnel entlang laufen, weit weg von all dieser Trauer und dem Schmerz.  
In Gedanken stiess die Rothaarige die Badezimmertür auf. Sie erschrak ein wenig, als sie in den Spiegel blickte. Ihr Haar, das sonst immer so voll und wallend war, hing ihr schlaff über die Schulter, ihre Augen waren trüb und leer. Die Haut war schneeweiss, und alles in allem konnte sie mit ihrem Aussehen einem Vampir Konkurrenz machen.

Ginny zog sich das seidene Nachthemd aus und zitterte leicht, da es in dem marmorgefliesten Badezimmer recht kühl war. Sie stieg in die Dusche und liess das heisse Wasser über ihren strapazierten Körper fliessen. Es tat so gut, diese Wärme zu spüren, als würde sie jemand zärtlich in den Arm nehmen. Das heisse Wasser reinigte nicht nur ihren Körper, sondern schien auch diesen Schmerz und die Trauer aus ihrem Geist zu verbannen.  
Die junge Frau strich mit ihrer Hand über ihre weiche Haut und spürte, dass die Berührung ein leichtes Kribbeln hinterliess, das sich in ihrem ganzen Körper ausbreitete. So sehr wünschte sie sich jemanden, der sie fest hielt und streichelte.

Die junge Frau atmete tief ein, als ihre flinken Finger über ihre Brustwarzen glitten. Es war schon so lange her, seit jemand sie so berührt hatte. In einer warmen Sommernacht Ende Juli.  
Ginny lächelte. Ihre Gesichtsmuskeln schienen eingerostet zu sein, denn es kostete sie ungewöhnlich viel Kraft, eine solch einfache Bewegung auszuführen. Es war auch schon so lange her, dass sie das letzte Mal gelächelt hatte. Diese glücklichen Zeiten schienen längst in weite Ferne gerückt zu sein, weit weg, unerreichbar in den Nebeln der Vergessenheit entschwunden.  
Ginny drehte das Wasser ab und stieg aus der Dusche. Sie griff nach dem Handtuch und kuschelte sich daran. Es fühlte sich so weich und warm an. Die Rothaarige trocknete sich ab und blickte dann in den Spiegel. Ein scheues Lächeln stahl sich über ihr Gesicht und erhellte ihre Züge für einen Moment. Sie wollte sich gerade ihr Haar kämmen, doch hielt sie inne. Ihr Haar war nicht mehr von diesem leuchtenden Rot, nein, es trug nun auch schwarze Nuancen, und als sich die junge Frau drehte, blitze es im Fackellicht auf wie Seide. Und so fühlte es sich auch an. Einen Moment lang stand sie ratlos vor dem Spiegel, dann sah sie einen Schatten durch ihre eigenen Augen huschen, nur ein Bruchteil einer Sekunde und kaum zu erkennen. Ginny berührte vorsichtig den Spiegel und als ihre Hand die glatte Oberfläche berührte, wallte sie sich wie Wasser. Ginny schreckte zurück, ihr Herz klopfte schneller. Sie atmete tief durch um sich zu beruhigen.  
Zögerlich fuhr sie mit der linken Hand durch ihr Haar. Es fühlte sich so seltsam weich an. Seltsam, dachte sie. Aber irgendwie gefällt mir das. Ein neuerliches Lächeln erhellte ihre Züge und liess sie viel älter, aber nicht minder attraktiv aussehen.

Die junge Frau verspürte ein unbekanntes Prickeln in ihren Fingerspitzen, als würde ihr ein Gift indiziert, das sich rasch in ihrem ganzen Körper ausbreitete und sie leicht erschaudern liess.  
Dann, so schnell wie es gekommen war, verschwand das angenehme Prickeln wieder, das Glücksgefühl jedoch blieb bestehen.  
Ginny wusste nicht, warum sie sich auf einmal so leicht und befreit fühlte. Vielleicht war es das heisse Wasser gewesen, dass ihr so gut getan hatte, oder einfach nur die Tatsache, dass sie nicht mehr so schrecklich aussah wie noch eine Stunde zuvor.  
Die Trauer und der Schmerz über den Tod ihrer Liebsten waren nicht verschwunden. Diese Geschehnisse hatten tiefe Narben hinterlassen, die wahrscheinlich nie mehr ganz verheilen würden. Doch für diesen Moment, diesen einen, goldenen Augenblick, fühlte sich Ginny, als hätte es diesen schlimmsten aller Sommertage nie gegeben. Sie konnte nicht ungeschehen machen, was passiert war, doch wusste sie, dass sie einen weiteren Schritt gemacht hatte, zu akzeptieren.

Schloss Hogwarts  
13. Januar 1998

Ginny stand noch lange vor dem Spiegel und betrachtete die Veränderung ihres Äusseren. Sie konnte es sich nicht erklären, aber es gefiel ihr. Das dunklere Haar, welches ihr nun seidig glänzend über die Schulter fiel, machte sie viel erwachsener. Die junge Frau griff nach zwei schwarzen, hölzernen Stäbchen, die auf der Ablage vor dem Spiegel lagen. Dabei achtete sie darauf, diesen nicht zu berühren. Sie wusste, dass Hogwarts viele Geheimnisse bot, doch so etwas hatte sie noch nie erlebt. Vorsichtig und mit gekonnten Griffen steckte sie ihr Haar zu einem Knoten hoch und die Stäbchen bildeten ein Kreuz. Nur die Strähnen in ihrem Nacken liess sie frei über ihren Rücken fallen, sodass sie im Licht einen glänzenden Spiegel bildeten. Als Ginny die Hände sinken liess, lächelte ihr das Mädchen im Spiegel herzlich zu.

Gerade wollte sich Ginny zum Gehen wenden, als ihr auffiel, dass sie völlig nackt im Badezimmer stand. Und ihr gefiel, was sie da sah. Irgendwie schien ihr Hintern kleiner und voller geworden zu sein. Erstaunt strich sie über die zarte Haut und verspürte wieder dieses angenehme Kribbeln. Schultern zuckend schnappte sie sich einen flauschigen Bademantel von einem Hacken an der Tür und legte ihn sich um. Bevor sie zur Tür hinaus ging, warf sie noch einen letzten Blick auf den Spiegel. Sie meinte, eine Welle über die glatte Oberfläche huschen zu sehen. Dann schloss sie die Tür hinter sich und schritt den dunklen Gang entlang. Es war angenehm kühl hier draussen, Ginny atmete tief die frische Luft ein, die von dem offenen Fenster auf der anderen Seite des Ganges herrührte.

Die Rothaarige blieb stehen und sah auf den edlen Mahagoni-Boden. Was ist nur los?, dachte sie. Das Leben ist schon eigenartig. Am einen Tag so ausweglos und dann.. plötzlich so schön und unbeschwert.  
Irgendwie fühlte sie sich schuldig, dass sie auf einmal so fröhlich war, als ob ihr das, angesichts des Todes ihrer ganzen Familie, nicht zustehen würde, solche Gefühle zu haben.  
Gib dir nicht die Schuld an Dingen, die du nicht verhindern konntest, sprach eine leise Stimme in ihrem Kopf, die man vielleicht Vernunft nennen könnte.

Ginny sank an der Wand hinab. Der Bademantel war ihr über die Beine zurück gerutscht, und die kühle Luft strich um ihre Oberschenkel. Die Rothaarige legte das Gesicht in die Hände. Ich hätte kämpfen müssen, widersprach sie der leisen Stimme in ihr. Das Leben ist ein Geschenk. Du solltest froh sein, dass du noch da bist. Dich trifft keine Schuld an dem, was passiert ist.

Ginny blickte auf. Ein leiser Windstoss strich um ihre Beine und sie begann zu zittern. Sie wusste nicht, wie sie sich fühlte. Ihr Körper hatte sich von den Strapazen ziemlich gut erholt, doch war ihr Inneres aufgewühlt. Sie wusste nicht, was sie denken oder fühlen sollte. Die Trauer und der Schmerz über den Verlust ihrer Familie konnte sie nicht aus ihrem Geist verbannen, doch zugleich loderte dieses kleine Glücksfeuer in ihr. War es falsch, glücklich zu sein, wenn man alles verloren hatte? War es falsch, einen kleinen Funken Hoffnung in sich zu tragen trotz der Tatsache, dass keine Möglichkeit bestand, ihre Liebsten zurück zu bringen?

Warum glaubst du, es ist falsch, sich nicht aufzugeben? Wieder ertönte diese leise Stimme der Vernunft in ihr. Dir wurde das Leben geschenkt. Du darfst dich nicht aufgeben.

»Ja«, sagte Ginny entschlossen und erhob sich vom kalten Boden. »So darf es nicht enden«

Sie zog den Bademantel enger um sich und schritt davon.  
Ein kleiner Funken Hoffnung in ihrem Herzen.


	2. secrets

**secrets**

Schloss Hogwarts  
15. Februar 1998

Die Strahlen der kalten Wintersonne brachen durch die Dunkelheit und erhellten das Land.  
Auch Ginny erwachte, als das helle Licht durch de Vorhänge drang und den Raum in dunkles Rot tauchte. Die junge Frau streckte sich und stand auf. Sie hatte die letzten Nächte immer besser schlafen können. Dies lag vielleicht an ihrem Beschluss die Tatsache, dass sie am Leben war, zu akzeptieren und sich nicht die Schuld an alledem zu geben, was geschehen war und was noch immer so schrecklich weh tat, wenn sie daran dachte.  
Die Rothaarige schritt durch das kleine Schlafzimmer und schlackerte mit der Hand. Ein Ratschen war zu hören und die Vorhänge glitten zur Seite. An ihrer Stelle strahlte nun der Anblick eines herrlichen Wintertages. Ginny schreckte herum und starrte auf das Fenster.  
Ihr Herz schlug höher, als sie noch einmal ganz zögerlich die Hand bewegte. Die beiden Vorhänge glitten langsam ein Stück weit zu. Aufregung kam in ihr auf und verbreitete sich kribbelnd in ihrem ganzen Körper.

Neugierig, beinahe misstrauisch betrachtete die junge Frau die roten Vorhänge, als vermutete sie, jemand würde ihr einen Streich spielen. Langsam und vorsichtig drehte sie sich auf der Stelle und blickte zum Nachttisch, wo ihr Zauberstab lag. Beinahe in Zeitlupe und mit vor gespannter Erwartung schnell pochendem Herzen hob sie ihre linke Hand und als sie genau auf den Zauberstab deutete, begann dieser zu wackeln und auf den Tischrand zuzurutschen. Ginny hielt die Luft an. Der hölzerne Stab war halb über die Tischkante gerutscht und fiel klappernd auf den Boden. Das Geräusch liess Ginny zusammenzucken und noch immer stand sie mitten im Raum, mit rasendem Herzen.

Was geschah mit ihr? Sie erinnerte sich an jenen seltsamen Morgen im Bad. Ihr Haar hatte sich verändert. Warum, wusste sie noch immer nicht, hatte sich jedoch schnell mit dieser angenehmen Veränderung abgefunden, da sie nun doch merklich mehr Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen schien.  
Die junge Frau liess sich rückwärts aufs Bett fallen und sah zur Decke. Es war nicht nur ihr Haar, etwas in ihr schien sich langsam zu verändern, wie ein Tier, das sachte aus dem Winterschlaf erwachte.  
Sie hob ihre Hände vor ihr Gesicht und betrachtete sie im warmen Sonnenlicht. So zart war ihre Haut, von einem Baby könnte man meinen, dennoch floss in ihren Venen mächtige Magie. Was war los?, fragte sie sich zum wiederholten Male. Das kann nicht sein, das ist nur ein Traum, dachte sie, sich verzweifelt an diese einzige Hoffnung klammernd. Doch allzu bald musste sie feststellen, dass sie nicht träumte. Ein leises, kaum wahrnehmbares Klacken durchbrach die Stille, in einem Rhythmus, der betäubend wirkte. Ginny spürte, wie ihr die Augen wieder zuzufallen drohten, doch sie riss sich zusammen und richtete sich auf.

Ein kleiner, weisser Vogel sass vor dem Fenster, er schien zu leuchten, denn die kalte Wintersonne schien noch immer durch die Glasscheiben.  
Gedankenverloren schritt Ginny zum Fenster und öffnete es. Der kleine Vogel, der sie munter anblickte, war keine Eule. Er wirkte eher wie eine zu klein geratene Taube. Der Vogel streckte ihr das Bein hin, an dem ein kleines, gefaltetes Stück Pergament festgebunden war.  
Ginny nahm das Pergament an sich, und schon flatterte der taubenähnliche Vogel davon in den kalten Wintermorgen.

Ginny liess das Fenster offen und genoss den kühlen Luftstrom, der ins Zimmer wehte. Sie legte das Stück Pergament auf den Nachttisch und entdeckte dabei ihren Zauberstab, der noch immer auf dem Boden lag. Ein leises Kribbeln fuhr durch ihren Körper, als sie den hölzernen Stab aufhob und neben das Pergament auf den Tisch legte.  
Die Rothaarige schritt hinüber zum Kleiderschrank. Wie schwierig es doch war, sich passend zu kleiden, auch wenn sie nicht so viele Kleider besass, dass sie damit ein Problem haben sollte.  
Nach kurzem Überlegen und einem Anflug von Wagemut zog sie die Kleiderbügel zur Seite. Sie gaben den Blick auf eine schwarze Stoffhose und einen weissen wollenen Rollkragenpullover frei. Ginny atmete tief durch und nahm den Bügel heraus. Sie hatte diese Kleider noch nie getragen, vielleicht hatten sie nie wirklich zu ihr gepasst, doch nun…

Die junge Frau streifte ihr Nachthemd ab und griff nach ihrer Unterwäsche, die fein säuberlich auf dem Bett zusammengefaltet lag. Über den dunkelblauen String zog sie die recht eng anliegende schwarze Hose. Ein neuerlicher kalter Windstoss, der zum offenen Fenster hereinwehte liess sie zittern. Rasch zog sie sich den Wollpullover über und fühlte ein seidenweiches Gefühl auf ihrer Haut. Wieder spürte sie wie ein Kribbeln ihren Körper durchlief und sie freute sich darüber, wie gut ihr dieser doch recht elegante Aufzug stand. Wie an dem Tag, vor fast genau einem Monat, als sie die Veränderung an ihr bemerkt hatte, nahm sie sich zwei schwarze Holzstäbchen und steckte kunstvoll ihre Haare hoch, bis auf einen spiegelnden Vorhang, der ihr zartes Genick verbarg.  
Sie schlüpfte in ihre Ballerinas und wollte gerade die Tür öffnen, als ihr einfiel, dass sie ihren Zauberstab liegengelassen hatte. Als sie die hölzerne Waffe aufhob, fiel ihr Blick auf das Stück Pergament. Ginny steckte ihren Zauberstab in eine kleine, silberne Vorrichtung, die klickend einrastete. Mit pochendem Herzen und zitternden Fingern nahm sie das Pergament vom Tisch, faltete es auf und begann zu lesen.  
Dort stand, in einer schönen, geschwungenen Handschrift, folgende Worte geschrieben.

Wie das Wasser im reissenden Fluss,  
dein Geist aufgewühlt,  
beständig, wie Fels in der Brandung,  
neu erschaffen aus Hass und Leid,  
versteckt und verborgen,  
unter tausend Lügen,  
sehnt sich die Wahrheit nach Tageslicht.

Komm mit mir, ich we rde dir die Wahrheit zeigen,  
die unendlichen Möglichkeiten,  
den Tod zu vergelten,

Folge mir, ich werde dich führen  
du wirst mich finden,

wenn du bereit bist.

Ginny hielt die Luft an. Sie liess sich auf das Bett fallen und las den Brief mit laut pochendem Herzen den Brief noch einmal. Kein Absender, keine Unterschrift, nur diese eleganten Zeilen auf vergilbtes Pergament geschrieben, für immer gebannt.

Wie das Wasser im reissenden Fluss,  
dein Geist aufgewühlt,

Woher wusste der geheimnisvoll Autor von ihren Gefühlen. Woher konnte er wissen, wie verwirrst sie war, was alles in den letzten Monaten geschehen ist.

Den Tod zu vergelten,

Was würde sie nicht dafür geben, ihre tote Familie zu rächen, die Schuld des Lebens, die sie auf sich trug, zu mindern. Doch wer war er… oder sie?

Lange starrte Ginny auf das Pergament, die schwarzen geschwungenen Linien verschwammen langsam. Dunkelheit kam über sie.

»Roon«, schrie Ginny, während sie über den Feldweg in Richtung des Wieselkopfs rannten. Der Tag war schön, die Sonne blendete ungeschützte Augen und die Luft flirrte vor Hitze.  
Drei Gestalten rannten den Weg entlang, hinter ihnen fünf Männer in schwarzen Umhängen, dessen Masken unverkennbar die der Todesser waren. »Ihr könnt uns nicht entkommen, ihr Narren«, rief einer der Männer mit tiefer, dunkler Stimme. Ginny wirbelte herum, die Welt verschwamm vor ihren Augen, sie konnte nur einen gleissend grünen Lichtblitz erkennen und eine Gestalt, die auf dem Weg zusammenbrach.

Sie rannte weiter, immer weiter, wusste nicht wohin, aber sie musste laufen. Ihre Lungen schienen im nächsten Moment zu bersten. Die Sicht war unklar, Schweiss und Tränen vernebelten die Umgebung. Sie versuchte den Schmerz in ihren Seiten und den in ihrem Herzen, der nichts mit der körperlichen Anstrengung zu tun hatte, zu vergessen. Während sie immer weiter rannte, loderte in ihr die Gewissheit auf. Ihr Bruder war so eben gestorben, wie ihre Eltern, wie alle anderen, die noch im Fuchsbau waren. Ein Schrei hallte über die Lichtung und als sie sich erneut umdrehte sah sie, wie Ron einen Schockzauber auf den nächsten Todesser abfeuerte, der lenkte ihn jedoch mit einer lässigen Geste ab. Fünf Todesflüche schwirrten auf Ron zu und als sie ihn trafen schien er einen Moment zu leuchten, sein Körper zuckte bei jedem Einschlag, als würde ihm ein Speer durch die Brust getrieben. »Neeeeein«, schrie Ginny. Rons Schockzauber traf sie in dem Moment in die Brust, als sie ihren Zauberstab heben wollte. Das letzte was sie sehen konnte, war, wie Rons Körper zu Boden stürzte. Staub wirbelte auf und Ginny fiel in tiefe Schwärze.

Ginny wachte auf, ihr Herz raste, und Tränen liefen über ihre zarten Wangen. Das Pergament hielt sie noch immer in der Hand, doch sie war rückwärts auf das Bett gefallen. Mit verschwommenem Blick und um Atem ringend richtete sie sich auf. Ginny zitterte am ganzen Körper, eisige Kälte kroch ihre Beine hoch und breitete sich in ihr aus. Mit zitternder Hand wischte sie sich die Tränen ab und blickte sich um. Warum nur.. warum konnte sie nicht vergessen? Sie hatte gehofft, eines Tages zu verstehen, diesen Verlust akzeptieren zu können. Doch was war nun? Diese schmerzliche Reise in die Vergangenheit hatte sie eines Besseren belehrt. Verwirrt und traurig blickte Ginny auf das Stück Pergament. Tränen hatten einige Stellen verschwimmen lassen. Sie hasste sich innerlich für ihre Schwäche, die, wie sie wusste, nur allzu menschlich war, aber dennoch, ihr war das Leben geschenkt worden, sie war es gewesen, die die Todesser verschont hatten, wenn vielleicht auch nur wegen Unachtsamkeit und der Angst, ein ganzes Geschwader Auroren auf den Plan zu rufen.

Was wäre wohl gewesen, wenn sie anstelle ihrer Familie gestorben wäre? Würden sie sich genau so Vorwürfe machen wie sie sich jetzt? Würden sie an ihrem Grab weinen oder ein normales Leben führen?  
Bei diesem Gedanken stiegen ihr erneut Tränen in die Augen, und wieder traktierten glühende Messer Ginnys geschundenes Herz.  
Warum nur musste sie so schwach sein? Warum konnte sie nicht akzeptieren, was geschehen war, wo sie es sowieso nicht mehr zu ändern vermochte?

Aber wäre es richtig, einfach so anzunehmen, dass ihre ganze Familie, die Menschen, die sie ihr ganzes Leben über geliebt , begleitet und beschützt hatten, tot waren? Würde sie sich jemals damit abfinden können?

Ginny versuchte diese trüben Gedanken aus ihrem Geist zu verbannen und schritt zur Tür hinaus. Eine kühle Brise wehte durch den Gang, durch das Fenster, das immer offen zu sein schien. Sie setzte ihre Reise durch das Schloss fort, in den Gemeinschaftsraum, durch die Gänge des siebten Stockes, hinauf auf den Astronomieturm, den höchsten von Hogwarts.  
Die junge Frau stiess die Tür auf und trat in den kalten Morgen hinaus. Hier oben ging der Wind noch stärker, doch wider erwarten fror sie nicht. Die kalte Luft tat ihr gut, befreite ihren Geist und liess neue Energie durch ihren Körper strömen, als sie tief durchatmete.

»When the last eagle flies  
over the last crumbling mountain  
And the last lion roars  
at the last dusty fountain  
In the shadow of the forest  
though she may be old and worn  
They will stare unbelieving  
at the last unicorn«

Es tat ihr gut, dieses Lied zu singen, es klang in ihren Ohren, in ihrer Seele, und befreite sie von den erdrückenden Qualen, die ihr die Kehle zuschnürten. Ginny schloss wieder die Augen und streckte die Arme aus. Es fühlte sich an wie schweben, dieser eine, kurze Moment, in dem sie sich so frei fühlte, so unbeschwert und sorglos.

»When the first breath of winter through the flowers is icing  
and you look to the north and a pale moon is rising  
and it seems like all is dying and would leave the world to mourn  
in the distance hear the laughter of the last unicorn«

Ginny öffnete die Augen. Diese Stimme. Eine männliche, aber doch leicht und mit einem tiefen Unterton. Erstaunlich, wie hypnotisierend seine Stimme auf sie wirkte, die Töne reihten sich in perfekter Harmonie aneinander und trugen sie, wie es schien.

»In the distance hear the laughter of the last unicorn«

Langsam drehte sich Ginny um und sah einen Jungen, gross, schlank und mit kurzem schwarzem Haar, dort neben der Tür stehen. Er lächelte sie an, seine Augen funkelten. Sein schwarzer Umhang wehte um seine Knöchel und der hochgestellte Kragen betonte sein Gesicht. Er strahlte eine gewisse Autorität aus, wie er so da stand, die Hände hinter dem Rücken verschränkt und noch immer lächelnd.

Ginnys Herz schlug höher. Wer war dieser Junge? Woher wusste er, dass sie hier oben war? Sein Lächeln war bezaubernd. Ginny spürte, wie sie rot wurde und sich langsam Hitze in ihr ausbreitete, als seine dunklen Augen über ihren Körper wanderten und schliesslich wieder zu ihrem Gesicht zurückkehrten. Er kam langsam auf sie zu. Je näher er kam, umso nervöser wurde Ginny. Seine Ausstrahlung hatte etwas Geheimnisvolles und sein Lächeln, das so warm und ehrlich war, liess die junge Frau noch verlegener werden.  
Der Junge blieb stehen. Er liess seinen Blick über das Land schweifen. Die Bäume des Verbotenen Waldes rauschten und die kalten Fluten des Schwarzen Sees schlugen gegen das Ufer.  
»Ein wunderschöner Morgen, nicht wahr?«  
Seine Stimme war leise und es hörte sich an wie ein sanftes Lied, vom Wind gesungen.

»Ja«, antwortete Ginny und versuchte sich zu beruhigen. Was war nur los mit ihr?  
Der Junge lachte leise. Ginny schluckte. »Du bist Ginny, oder?« fragte er nach einer Weile.

Ginny drehte sich zu ihm um und starrte ihn an. Seine Züge waren makellos und doch, war keinerlei Arroganz auf seinem hübschen Gesicht zu sehen. »Woher weisst du das?«  
»Woher ist nicht von Bedeutung. Aber du weisst es auch. Ich denke, du trägst etwas bei dir, dass diese Frage beantworten sollte« Er lächelte wieder. Ginnys Herz schlug höher, als sie die zitternde Hand in die Hosentasche schob und das kleine, vergilbte Stück Pergament herauszog.

Der junge Mann sah ihr lange in die Augen. Ginny spürte wie sein Blick in sie eindrang. Ein leichtes Kribbeln, wie vor einigen Stunden, durchstreifte ihren Körper.  
Ginny riss sich von ihm los und stellte die Frage, die ihr schon lange auf der Zunge brannte. »Darf ich auch deinen Namen erfahren?«  
»Natürlich«, erwiderte der Junge mit einer leichten Verbeugung. »Mein Name ist Blaise Zabini.«  
Ginny starrte ihn an. Ein Slytherin? Jetzt erst fiel ihr auf, dass er kein Wappen auf seinem Umhang trug. Sie blickte von ihm zu dem Pergament, dass sie noch immer in der Hand hielt.

»Überrascht, dass ich ein Slytherin bin?«, fragte Blaise ohne Hohn in seiner Stimme.  
»Wenn ich ehrlich bin, ja« Sie lächelte zaghaft und ihre Eingeweide entspannten sich langsam, angesichts seiner Offenheit.

Er lehnte sich gegen die Brüstung und sah auf die Ländereien von Hogwarts hinaus.  
»Misstrauen, die natürlichste und doch etwas skurrile Eigenschaft eines Menschen. Glaubst du, alle Menschen sind böse, nur weil sie in einem solchen… sagen wir Umfeld, leben?« Blaise sah sie an. Sie errötete wieder. »Das… das habe ich nicht so gemeint, ich…«  
»Ist schon in Ordnung«, unterbrach er sie. »ich kann es dir nicht verübeln, auch wenn ich in dieser Hinsicht dem Ruf meines Hauses nicht gerecht werden kann«  
Ginny konnte sich nicht länger zurück halten. »Aber warum hast du mir diesen Brief geschrieben?«

Blaise seufzte leise und sah sie an. »Ich weiss, was geschehen ist. Wie ich schon sagte, woher ist unwichtig, aber ich weiss das, was ich wissen muss, nicht mehr und auch nicht weniger«  
»Du weisst was mit meinen Eltern geschehen ist?«, fragte Ginny verbittert und wieder kam die Trauer zurück. »Das tut mir wirklich leid«, sagte Blaise leise und berührte sie am Arm.  
Wieder breitete sich Hitze in Ginny aus und zugleich stiess der Schmerz an die Oberfläche. Eine Träne lief ihre Wange hinab und fiel zu Boden. Es war auf einmal so still, man hätte ihren Aufprall hören können, hätte nicht der Wind wieder zu wehen begonnen und die stumme Klage mit sich getragen.

»Hörst du ihre Stimmen im Wind?«, durchbrach Blaise die Stille. In seinen dunklen, unergründlichen Augen lag aufrichtige Trauer. »Spürst du ihre Gegenwart, wenn dein Herz in Schmerz zu ertrinken droht? Fühlst du ihre geisterhaften Berührungen in schweren Stunden?«  
Er war ihr nun ganz nahe gekommen und berührte zärtlich ihre Wange. Sie blickte auf. »Sie sind nicht weg, Ginny. Sie werden immer bei dir sein.« Die Worte streiften durch Ginnys Geist. Diese leise, beruhigende Stimme besänftigte den Sturm der Gefühle ein wenig. »Warum hilfst du mir?« fragte Ginny schliesslich. Sie befürchtete den schwarzhaarigen Jungen zu verärgern, doch er lächelte sie nur an. Mit seiner linke Hand berührte er sie, dort wo ihr Herz in unaufhörlichem Rhythmus schlug und erwiderte: »Dein Herz kennt die Wahrheit«

Dann drehte sich der Junge um und schritt zur Tür. Der kalte Wind zerrte an seinem Umhang und ohne dass er sie auch nur berührte, schwang sie auf und er verschwand.  
Ginny blieb alleine dort oben auf dem Turm stehen und blickte hinaus in die Ferne. Von irgendwo her erklang eine Stimme, überall und doch nirgendwo.

»…And there is a way  
to go, out of this sadness  
in there cries my heart so bad…«

Ginny schloss die Augen. Sie spürte, wie die Stimme ihren Körper durchdrang und Kraft und Hoffnung in ihr aufflammen liessen wie lodernde Feuer.  
Wie lange sie dort gestanden und gelauscht hatte, wusste sie nicht. Irgendwann versank die Sonne hinter den Bergen und liess die Bergkämme in weiter Ferne feuerrot aufleuchten, ehe Dunkelheit das Land umschloss und der letzte Ton dieses wundervollen Liedes verstummte.


	3. new hope

**new hope**

Irgendwo in London  
17. Februar1998

Die Nacht war kalt und der Regen fiel in eisigen Tropfen vom Himmel. Durch den dichten Schleier war es schwer, weiter als drei Meter zu sehen. Die Umrisse der Gebäude von London hoben sich drohend wie grosse, mahnende Finger vom sturmgepeitschten Himmel ab. In einer unscheinbaren Seitengasse zwischen zwei gewaltigen Bürotürmen stand eine Gestalt. Schwarz gekleidet wie die Nacht um sie herum. Die Arme hielt sie schützend an den Körper gepresst, als würde sie frieren. So reglos, wie sie dastand hätte man sie für eine Statue halten können, doch dann, als ein grollender Donnerschlag das monotone Prasseln des Regens durchbrach und ein gleissender Blitz die Nacht für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde erhellte, bewegte sich die Frau.  
Mit einer fliessenden Bewegung zog sie etwas unter ihrem Umhang hervor. Ein hölzerner Stab wurde vom Blitz erhellt, ehe sich das Land wieder verdunkelte. Die junge Frau hielt den Zauberstab auf den einzigen Eingang der Gasse vor ihr gerichtet.

Eine weitere, ebenso schwarz gekleidete Gestalt war dort erschienen. Sie hielt die Arme zum Zeichen des Friedens seitlich ausgestreckt und die Frau liess ihren Zauberstab sinken. »Ich hatte schon befürchtet, du kommst nicht«, sagte die Frau leicht zitternd und fiel dem Mann, der eben erschienen war, in die Arme. »Warum sollte ich nicht kommen?«fragte er leise und sah ihr in die Augen. »Was, wenn sie dich erwischt hätten…«  
»Dann wäre ich wohl nicht hier«, unterbrach sie der Mann lächelnd.  
»Ist sie in Sicherheit?« fragte die Frau nun besorgt.

Der Mann schlug seine Kapuze zurück und offenbarte seine seidenen schwarzen Haare. »Sie ist in besten Händen. Aber ich glaube, sie wird sich bald selbst zu helfen wissen.«

Die Frau sah schockiert aus. »Dann…«  
»Ja.« Der Mann nahm sie wieder in den Arm. »Sie sind tot.«  
Ein Schluchzen erklang in der Gasse und der Wind, der durch die kahle Gasse wehte, trug die Trauer mit sich fort. Die beiden hielten sich noch lange in den Armen. So bemerkten sie nicht, dass sich drei Gestalten in den Schatten und im Schutze des strömenden Regens der Gasse näherten. Kein Laut war zu vernehmen. Nur ein Aufflackern grünen Lichts drang aus der Gasse. Niemand würde je davon erfahren. .

Schloss Hogwarts  
18. Februar 1998

Wieder brach ein heller Morgen an über den Ländereien von Hogwarts. Der Regen, welcher die ganze Nacht hindurch unermüdlich gen Erde gefallen war, hatte sich nicht beruhigt. Der Schwarze See war unruhiger denn je. Mannshohe Wellen überfluteten das flache Ufer und die Bäume des Verbotenen Waldes knarrten und ächzten, als der unerbittliche Wind an ihren alten Ästen zerrte.

Blaise schritt langsam und nachdenklich durch die Gänge des Schlosses. Auch hier drinnen waren das Heulen des Windes und das monotone Prasseln des Regens zu hören, auch wenn es ein besänftigender Gedanke war, nicht draussen in dieser Kälte zu stehen. Die kahlen Gänge waren von Fackeln erleuchtet, und obwohl draussen bereits die Sonne über den Bergen erschienen war, so lagen noch immer bedrohliche Schatten in den dunklen und gewundenen Seitengängen. Der junge Mann wusste nicht genau, wo er hinging. Seine Gedanken waren bei diesem bezaubernden Mädchen, das er vor wenigen Tagen auf dem Astronomieturm aufgesucht hatte. Ginny. Der Name huschte durch seine Gedanken und hinterliess eine wohlige Wärme. Er meinte ihren leichten Rosenduft riechen zu können, doch als er sich umwandte, war da nichts.  
Du wirst noch verrückt, dachte er belustigt. Doch konnte man es ihm ja auch nicht verübeln. Ginny war ausgesprochen attraktiv. Vor allem ihre Augen hatten Blaise so beeindruckt. Trotz allem, was sie durchlebt hatte, glomm noch ein Funken von Stolz in ihnen. Sein Herz begann höher zu schlagen, als er daran dachte, wie sie ihn angesehen hatte. Der leichte Rosenduft schien sich zu verstärken. Das Blut rauschte in seinen Adern. Trotz des berauschenden Gefühls, das ihn gepackt hatte, zwang er sich zur Ruhe.  
Sie ist es, dachte er und blieb stehen. Er erinnerte sich. Es war eine warme Nacht Ende Juli gewesen. Er hatte einen seiner häufigen nächtlichen Spaziergänge durch das Schloss gemacht, als er plötzlich etwas spürte. Man könnte es als Eruption bezeichnen. Eine kleine, kaum wahrnehmbare Störung im stetigen Fluss der Kräfte. Und doch eine verheerende Destabilisierung des Gleichgewichtes, das er zu wahren bemüht war.

Damals hatte er sich gefragt, was diese Störung verursacht haben könnte. Er hatte geglaubt, es wäre unmöglich, dass es noch einmal passiert sein konnte, so kurz, nachdem er diese Aufgabe auferlegt bekommen hatte. Und nun, nach langen 18 Monaten Suche, hatte er sie endlich gefunden. Eine weitere Person mit dem gleichen Schicksal. Und was für eine hübsche. Er musste sich selbst zur Vorsicht mahnen, er durfte nichts überstürzen, sonst würde dies eine unkontrollierbare Kettenreaktion auslösen, was verheerende Auswirkungen hatte. Du hast Zeit, dachte Blaise und blieb stehen.

Seine Füsse hatten ihn zu dem Ort seines Begehrens getragen. Er stand in einem noch düstereren und kargeren Gang. Ein eisiger Windstoss wehte hindurch und streifte Blaise. Vor ihm war eine Wand mit einem Gemälde, dem einzigen Schmuck hier unten. Es war nicht viel darauf abgebildet, nur eine dunkle Landschaft mit ein paar Bäumen. Dort sass eine kleine Eule, auf den ersten Blick kaum zu erkennen, mit sonnengelben Augen.  
Wer begehrt Einlass?, tönte eine geisterhafte Stimme aus dem Gemäuer, nicht mehr als ein Flüstern, scheinbar vom kalten Wind getragen, der nun noch heftiger zu wehen begann und Blaise' Umhang flattern liess. »Der Hüter dieser Gemächer«, sprach Blaise ruhig.

Einen Moment lang geschah nichts, dann aber begann die karge Landschaft auf der Leinwand vor ihm zu verschwimmen und Wellen glitten sanft über das Bild und langsam formte sich ein weiterer karger, schwach beleuchteter Gang, der in einer schweren Holztür endete. Der junge Mann streckte die Hand aus und durchstiess die wallende Oberfläche des Gemäldes. Sie glitt mühelos hindurch, und Augenblicke später stand er auf der anderen Seite des Bildes. Hinter ihm kam die Leinwand erneut in Bewegung, wie aufgewühltes Wasser und schon war wieder das Bild mit den paar Bäumen zu sehen.  
Blaise schritt weiter den Gang entlang und als er die schwere Mahagonitür aufstiess, kam ihm Wärme entgegen.

Der Raum vor ihm war rund und in warmem Rot gehalten. Auf der einen Seite war ein Kamin, in dem ein wärmendes Feuer loderte. Um den Kamin standen zwei flauschige Sofas und neben der Treppe, die zu eben jenem Gang hinaufführte, aus dem er eben gekommen war, stand ein grosser, schwarzer Flügel. Zwei Türen neben dem Kamin führten ins Schlafzimmer und das Badezimmer, die andere in das kleine Labor, in das er sich manchmal verkroch, wenn es ihn dorthin trieb.  
Nichts Bahnbrechendes war dort entstanden, doch war es beruhigend und gleichsam interessant, wie die Substanzen sich veränderten und einen eigenen Zyklus durchlebten. Wenn die Hitze des Feuers unter den Kesseln ihm den Schweiss auf die Stirn trieben und die verschiedenen Dämpfe seinen Geist zu benebeln drohten, dann fühlte sich der junge Mann wohl.

Blaise zog seinen Mantel aus und hängte ihn an den Kleiderständer neben der Tür. Er atmete tief durch und spürte die alte Vertrautheit. Das Gefühl von… Zuhause, das ihm dieser Raum gab. Er erinnerte sich gerne daran, an die Nacht in seinem ersten Schuljahr in Hogwarts, als er sich hier herunter verirrt hatte. Die Fackeln hatten damals nicht gebrannt, die Angst war in ihm hoch gekrochen, wie ein eiskaltes, tödliches Gift. Er war kurz davor gewesen in Panik zu geraten, als ihn diese kleine Eule auf dem Portrait angeblickt hatte und eine geisterhafte Stimme gefragt hatte, wer er sei. Genau wie eben hatte sich die Leinwand verflüssigt und den Blick auf die schwere Mahagonitür freigegeben.  
Zuerst hatte er sich nicht getraut, hindurch zu treten, doch seine Neugier war trotz seiner Angst stärker gewesen. Seither hatte er niemandem diese Gemächer gezeigt. Blaise bezweifelte, das irgendjemand ausser ihm hier in Hogwarts davon wusste. Im Bücherregal, das sich im Schlafzimmer bis an die Decke türmte, hatte er ein Tagebuch gefunden. Es war uralt und verstaubt, doch stand dort, wie der Autor diese Räumlichkeiten gefunden hatten. Es konnte kein Zufall sein.

Langsam ging Blaise zu einem der Sofas und setzte sich. Es war so wunderbar weich und bequem. Er drohte, einzuschlafen, wenn er sich hinsetzte. Die letzten Nächte waren nicht seine ruhigsten gewesen. Ginny hatte ihm ganz offensichtlich den Kopf verdreht, und so war er Nacht für Nacht vor dem Kamin gesessen und hatte in die Flammen gestarrt und endlose Texte über Dinge verfasst, die vielleicht irgendwann geschehen waren oder geschehen würden.  
Wieder spürte er den zarten, verführerischen Duft und als er tief einatmete, durchflutete ihn ein unerklärliches Glücksgefühl. Es erreichte jede Zelle seines Körpers und er fühlte sich einen Moment, als würde er schweben.  
Vor seinem geistigen Auge konnte er Ginnys bezauberndes Gesicht sehen und ihre Augen, die so viel Wärme ausstrahlten, so wunderschön, braun wie die Kastanien an einem sonnigen Herbsttag.  
Ihr langes, hauchzartes Kleid wehte um ihre Hüfte und das Haar, rotgolden mit tiefem Schwarz glänzte in der Sonne. Das bezaubernde Mädchen wandte sich ihm zu und lächelte ihn an. Mit einer Handbewegung bedeutete sie ihm, ihr zu folgen. Blaise schwebte langsam hinter ihr her. Er meinte, wieder ihren zarten Rosenduft zu spüren, der ihn sanft umwaberte.  
Dann, auf einmal, so plötzlich, dass es erschreckend war, verdunkelte sich der Himmel, Schwärze breitete sich über den weiten Landen unter ihnen aus. Ohrenbetäubendes Donnergrollen erschütterte die Luft, Blitze, gleissend hell, schlugen in die warme Erde ein. Ginny streckte die Arme zur Seite aus, geisterhaft beleuchtet im flackernden Licht der einschlagenden Blitze. Als sie sich wieder Blaise zuwandte, zog sich ein tiefer Schnitt von ihrer Stirn über ihre rechte Wange, bis hinunter zu ihrem Hals. Blut rann über ihrer zarten Haut und ihr Mund stand leicht offen. In ihren Augen stand blanke Panik.

Ein Moment lang geschah nichts, dann zuckte sie zusammen und ein gleissender Speer stiess aus ihrer Brust hervor. Dunkles Blut quoll aus der Wunde und lief über ihr weisses Kleid. Das Licht in ihren Augen begann zu schwinden, ein letztes Funkeln, ein letzter, leicht überraschter Blick, dann wurden ihre Augen glasig und sie stürzte zu Boden.

Noch bevor sie aufschlug, schreckte Blaise aus dem Schlaf hoch. Sein herz raste und er zitterte. Es war eiskalt im Raum, obwohl ein gemütliches Feuer im Kamin prasselte. Sein Blick klärte sich und er sah sich um. In seinem Kopf rauschte noch immer das Blut und es dauerte einen Moment, bis er sich beruhigt hatte. Die Wärme kehrte in seinen Körper zurück und er liess sich in das Sofa zurücksinken. Sein Herzschlag wurde langsamer und seine Gedanken klarer. Was war da eben geschehen? Das war kein normaler Traum gewesen. Etwas war geschehen und hatte das empfindliche Kräftegleichgewicht gestört. Aber was? Beruhige dich, es kann nicht sein, dachte er und versuchte wieder völlig klaren Kopf zu kriegen.

Kaum war das Rauschen in seinen Ohren abgeklungen, stand Blaise auf und begann im Zimmer auf und ab zu gehen. Seine Ruhe, welche er sonst immer ausstrahlte, war gänzlich verschwunden. Seine Stirn lag in Falten sein Blick war finster. Es war etwas geschehen, oder vielleicht würde etwas geschehen, das er verhindern musste. Was, wenn Ginny starb? Was, wenn die Kräfte, die sie nun langsam entdeckte, sie überwältigten? Sie konnte nicht wissen, was tief in ihr schlummerte, und Blaise war sich nicht sicher ob sie schon bereit dazu war, zu lernen damit umzugehen. Doch die Folgen würden schrecklich sein, wenn sie voll ausgewachsen waren und Ginny keine Möglichkeit hatte, sie zu kontrollieren. Sie würde dadurch nicht nur sich selbst, sondern auch alle in ihrer Umgebung gefährden.  
In Blaise' Kopf fand ein erbitterter Kampf statt. Er wollte Ginny schützen, doch wenn er sie im Unwissen liess, würde sie sich bald selbst in Gefahr bringen.

Ein Kribbeln durchfuhr seinen Körper und er spürte, wie die Energie in ihm pulsierte. Es wird nicht einfach werden, dachte er. Aber es wäre töricht, ihr Leben zu riskieren, nur weil ich sie schützen will.  
Seine Schritte verlangsamten sich, dann blieb er stehen. Er sah zum Fenster hinaus. Doch das war nur eine Illusion, nur eine Projektion dessen, was sich weit über ihm, draussen auf dem Schlossgelände abspielte. Der Wind hatte nachgelassen, aber die Wolkendecke war unverändert dick und liess das Sonnenlicht nur spärlich durchdringen.  
Es musste fast Mittag sein. Blaise nahm seinen Mantel vom Hacken und schritt zur Tür hinaus. Es war unerwartet kalt in diesem kargen Kellergang und so ging der junge Mann schnell an den Fackeln und schmucklosen Wänden vorbei, über endlose Treppen und gewundene Geheimgänge, bis er schliesslich im ersten Stock aus einem Wandteppich trat. Er blieb kurz stehen. Niemand war zu sehen, aber aus der Grossen Halle drang das geschäftige Treiben des Mittagessens. Blaise verspürte keinen Hunger und machte sich auf, erneut hoch zum Astronomieturm.


	4. relevation

**revelation**

--  
In diesem chap ist anzumerken, dass der Ausdruck "zwei Seelen in einer Brust" nicht  
gleichbedeutend mit Schizophrenie ist, sondern... nun, das werdet ihr schon raus finden...

viel spass :)

Schloss Hogwarts  
18. Februar 1998

Als er in die eisige Luft hinaus trat, fühlte er sich angenehm leicht. Die Sauerstoffzufuhr tat seinem Körper gut und er liess den Blick über die Ländereien wandern. Schwarze Gestalten bewegten sich dort unten. Er konnte nicht erkennen, wer die beiden waren, aber das war auch nicht wichtig. Der Grund warum er hier hoch gekommen war, war ein anderer. Er hoffte, Ginny wieder zu treffen. Ein törichter Gedanke, in dieser Kälte auf den höchsten Turm zu steigen. Doch nur wenig später öffnete sich die Tür hinter ihm mit einem Knarren und als er sich umdrehte, blieb ihm fast das Herz stehen. Es war tatsächlich Ginny. Doch hatte er sie auch schön in Erinnerung, so verblasste diese jetzt. Ihr langes, dunkles Haar wallte sich im kalten Wind, der wieder zu wehen begonnen hatte. Sie trug einen langen, dünnen, weissen Mantel, den sie eng um sich geschlungen hatte. Ihr Lächeln war einfach bezaubernd.  
Blaise, der sich normalerweise nicht viel aus Frauen machte, starrte sie nur an. Er versuchte einigermassen diskret zu sein, doch war dies recht schwer, zumal sein Herz jetzt raste, man hätte es in der kristallklaren Luft hören können.

»Ich hatte gehofft, dich hier oben zu treffen«, sagte Ginny leise und trat auf ihn zu. Blaise hatte sich wieder gefangen und sah ihr in die Augen. Sie strahlten wieder so viel Wärme und ehrliche Zuneigung aus, auch wenn sich ein Schatten in ihnen regte. Sie waren dunkler geworden, wie die Dämmerung über einem Feld hereinbrach. Es ist bald an der Zeit, dachte Blaise. Die Wandlung schreitet voran.  
Ginnys Worte rissen ihn aus seinen Gedanken. »Ich habe lange über deine Worte und deinen Brief nachgedacht. Ich glaube du weisst, was mit mir geschieht. Irgendetwas stimmt nicht mit mir. Etwas verändert sich, ich kann es spüren. Was geschieht mit mir?« Ihre Stimme war nunmehr ein Flüstern.  
Er wandte sich von ihr ab. »Die Welt wandelt sich. Die Nächte werden länger und dunkler« Er seufzte. »Ich hatte gehofft, es dir anders beibringen zu können, aber es duldet keinen Aufschub mehr.« Blaise sah sie wieder an. Ein Schatten von Furcht huschte über ihre Augen. Sie öffnete den Mund. »Weisst du, ich glaube nicht an Zufälle. Es gibt einen Grund, warum wir uns getroffen haben«

»Das Leben geht gerne seltsame Wege.« Blaise berührte sie sanft am Arm. Sie atmete tief durch um sich zu beruhigen.  
»Du trägst ein Geheimnis mit dir.« Er hob die Hand und fuhr Ginny durch ihr Haar. Es fühlte sich wie reine Seide an. Er strich es zurück, bis ihr rechtes Ohr zu sehen war. Die feine Haut war makellos und das Ohr spitzte sich nach oben hin leicht zu, kaum zu erkennen, aber doch da. Er zog die Hand zurück und sah ihr wieder in die Augen. »Vor langer Zeit, als dieses Schloss hier erbaut wurde, nicht von den vier Gründern, das war lange vor ihrer Zeit, haben die Menschen, ein Volk der Denker und Dichter, Seltsames entdeckt. Es geschahen Dinge, die sie sich nicht erklären konnten, Dinge, welche nichtmagische Menschen paranormale Erscheinungen nennen.« Ginny lächelte. Sie war Blaise dankbar, dass er nicht Muggel gesagt hatte. Diese kleine Geste zeugte von grossem Respekt gegenüber den Menschen, denen nicht die Gabe der Magie gegeben war. »Tief in den Gemäuern von Hogwarts erbauten sie eine Kammer. Nicht grösser als ein gewöhnliches Zimmer. In dieser Kammer lag das Zentrum der Kräfte, die durch das Land flossen; das Zentrum dessen, was sie, laut den Überlieferungen, fluvius medium nannten, was soviel wie «zentraler Fluss» bedeutet.  
Dort, wo sich die Ströme der magischen Energie trafen, stehen vier Obelisken. Auf ihnen sind Symbole eingeprägt: Kraft, Einheit, Reinheit und Unsterblichkeit. In der Mitte des einen Sockels steht ein Saphir, so rein, dass er den Fluss der Magie manipulieren kann. Das war ein fataler Fehler, wie du bald merken wirst. Im Zentrum, dort wo die beiden Energien, die der Dunkelheit und jene des Lichts, aufeinander trafen, entstand ein Leck, der Fluss war gestört, die Energie wurde frei. «  
»Was hat das zu bedeuten?«, fragte Ginny, sichtlich verwirrt. »Hier fliesst ungebändigte Magie?«

»Reine, unangetastete magische Energie, so kraftvoll, dass sie überall in diesen alten Gemäuern zu spüren ist.« Blaise strich mit der Hand über den rauen Stein einer Mauerzinne. »Die vier Obelisken bannten die magischen Kräfte, doch breiteten sie sich immer mehr aus, wie unsichtbares, tödliches Gas.«

»Aber«, begann Ginny zögerlich, »Ws hat das mit mir zu tun? Warum verändere ich mich?«  
»Geduld, meine Liebe. Du musst die Vorgeschichte kennen, damit du verstehen kannst.« Er lächelte sie an, offenbar belustigt über ihre Wissbegier und ihre kindliche Ungeduld.  
»Die Menschen, die damals in diesem alterwürdigen Schloss wohnten, jene, die von der geheimen Quelle wussten, schöpften neue Kraft aus ihr. Die Magie veränderte sie, gab ihnen neue Kräfte und Fähigkeiten.« Er schüttelte den Kopf, fast unmerklich. Seine Stimme war leise, als er weiter sprach. »Aber zu welchem Preis… Sie alle verfielen dem Wahnsinn. Die Magie überwältigte sie. Viele Jahre blieb die Kammer verschlossen, man redete nicht über sie, vergass sie.«

»Existiert sie heute noch?«, fragte Ginny und ihre Augen weiteten sich. »Das tut sie. Allerdings haben die Menschen anno dazumal, die in Machtgier und Egoismus verfallen waren, das Gleichgewicht der Kräfte gestört. Unkontrollierbare Ausbrüche, Energiestürme… das machte es gefährlich, die Kammer zu betreten. Generationen später, als eben diese Kammer schon in Vergessenheit geraten war, wagten es wieder vier Menschen in den geheimnisvollen Raum.« Blaise unterbrach sich.  
»Was ist mit ihnen geschehen?«, fragte die Rothaarige bestürzt.

»Als sie den Raum betraten, mehr durch Zufall, wie ich vermute, brach das schützende Energiefeld zusammen und ein Sturm hat sie erfasst. Sie hätten auf der Stelle tot sein müssen, denn reine, ungebändigte Energie enthält kosmische Strahlung, die gebündelt extrem gefährlich ist. Sie kommt aus den unendlichen Tiefen des Universums. Doch diese Menschen, sie… waren nicht tot. Sie wachten wieder auf, Tage später.

Doch es hatte sich einiges verändert. Dreihundert Jahre waren vergangen, seit sie den Raum betreten hatten. Sie waren nicht gealtert…  
Das war zur Zeit der vier Gründer von Hogwarts. Niemand kennt die Namen der Vier, sie sind aus der Geschichte getilgt, vergessen… Mythen und Legenden erzählen noch vereinzelt von ihnen, dass sie ebenso dem Wahnsinn anheim gefallen sind, dass sie böse wurden. Was auch immer mit diesen vier jungen Menschen geschah, sie trugen fortan ein Geheimnis in sich. Die Energie, die sie durchdrungen hat, war ein Teil von ihnen geworden und sie ein Teil der Energie. Über Generationen hinweg wurde diese Gabe vererbt, die Bestimmung, über das Gleichgewicht der Magie zu wachen, die Fähigkeit, Wunden zu heilen sowie zuzufügen. Im Dunkeln zu sehen, die Energie zu spüren. In den Nachkommen dieser vier Menschen fliesst sowohl helle als auch dunkle Energie, sie sind die Verkörperung des Gleichgewichtes zwischen Gut und Böse, zwischen Leben und Tod, mit der unvergleichlichen Fähigkeit Leben zu geben… oder es zu nehmen…  
Das Wissen über dieses… man könnte es Volk nennen, ist sehr lückenhaft. Ihre Spuren sind verwischt. Sie wurden lange Zeit gefürchtet und auch verfolgt, weil sie, wie man sagte, zwei Seelen in sich trugen. Sie lebten lange Zeit im Verborgenen, bis sie schliesslich, auf unerklärliche Weise verschwanden. Warum oder wohin, das weiss niemand…«

Ginny konnte sich nicht länger zurück halten. »Du… Du bist einer von ihnen, oder? Kein Geschichtsbuch kann vermitteln, was du eben so leidenschaftlich erzählt hast.« Sie hielt den Atem an, gespannt auf eine Antwort wartend, ihr Herz schlug höher. Ist es wahr, was er mir erzählt hat?, fragte sie sich. Ist es wahr, dass in meiner Brust zwei Seelen leben?  
Der Gedanke faszinierte sie, aber machte ihr auch Angst. Denn sie spürte immer deutlicher, dass sich in ihr etwas veränderte. Wenn sie traurig oder wütend war, spürte sie Wellen von ungewöhnlicher Kälte ihren Körper durchfluten und ihr Geist wurde klar. Zu klar.

Blaise lächelte. Er schien zu erahnen, was sie dachte. »Es ist wahr, ich bin ein Nachkomme der Vier. Schon von klein auf konnte ich spüren, dass ich anders war… Dass irgendetwas in mir nicht stimmte. Mein Mentor hat mich gelehrt, die Kräfte zu nutzen, mein Aussehen zu verändern, die Energie aus meiner Umgebung in mir auf zu nehmen.«

Blaise breitete die Arme aus, senkte den Kopf und schloss für einen Moment die Augen. Einen Moment lang geschah nichts.  
Dann ertönte ein schauriges Geräusch, ein eiskalter Wind aus einer geisterhaften Welt wehte über die Turmspitze. Der Himmel über ihnen verdunkelte sich, Nacht schien über dem Turm hereinzubrechen. Schwarzer Nebel stieg aus dem Boden auf, wabernd, vom eisigen Wind getragen, schwebte auf Blaise zu. Ginny hob den Arm vor das Gesicht, weil der Wind stärker wurde und ihr langes Haar ihr ins Gesicht peitschte. Geisterhafte Stimmen aus dem Nirgendwo zischten durch die kalte Luft. Der feine, schwarze Nebel umkreiste den jungen Mann vor ihr. Der Wind zerrte an seinem Umhang.

Dann war es vorbei. Der Wind flaute so schnell ab, wie er aufgekommen war, die Nacht wich zurück und der wolkenverhangene Himmel kam wieder zum Vorschein, die Kälte verschwand, ebenso die geisterhaften Laute aus ferner, unerreichbaren Welten. Nur ein leichter, viel wärmerer Wind blieb zurück. Ginny öffnete die Augen, die sie zuvor wegen des aufgekommenen Sturms geschlossen hatte.  
Sie schreckte zurück und stiess gegen die kalte Turmmauer. Ihr Herz schlug gegen ihre Rippen, dass es schmerzte.

Vor ihr in der kalten Wintersonne stand Blaise. Doch sah er ganz anders aus als noch Sekunden zuvor. Sein Haar war lang, reichte ihm bis über die Schulter. Es wehte im Wind, tiefschwarz und ungezähmt. Die Spitzen seiner Ohren waren zu sehen, vom schwarzen Samt umspielt wie Felsen in der kalten Meeresbrandung. Er hob langsam den Kopf und lächelte die junge Frau an. Sein Gesicht war genau so schmal wie zuvor, doch war es bleicher geworden im starken Kontrast zu seinen schwarzen Haaren.  
Blaises Augen waren dunkel, wie tiefe Brunnen, unendlich weit und voller Erinnerungen. Ginny schritt langsam auf ihn zu. Sie streckte eine Hand aus, zitternd berührte sie sein Gesicht. Sie spürte seine Körperwärme unter ihren Fingern und strich sachte über seine Wange. »Was…was ist geschehen?«, fragte sie leise, den Blick noch immer auf die dunklen Augen gerichtet.  
»Der Schein ist trügerisch.« Seine Stimme klang tiefer, irgendwie mystisch. »Das«, er hob eine langfingrige Hand, »ist die dunkle Seite. Das wohlbehütete, gefürchtete Geheimnis, das die Menschen schon seit jeher fürchten.«

Ginny liess ihre Hand sinken. Blaise nahm sie in seine und sah der jungen Frau in die Augen. Ginny konnte in ihnen ein Funkeln erkennen. Ein loderndes Feuer, Hoffnung, vielleicht Leidenschaft in den endlosen Tiefen seiner schönen, dunklen Augen. Ginny atmete schnell, ihre Sicht verschleierte sich für einen Moment, das Blut rauschte in ihren Ohren.  
Blaise seufzte. »Warum wenden wir uns ab? Warum verschleiern wir unseren Blick, senken unser Haupt, von diesem letzten und dunkelsten Geheimnis der Menschen?« Seine sanfte, aber ernste Stimme wiegte Ginny wie starke Arme im Wintersturm. »Warum nennen wir es böse? Warum fürchten wir die Dinge, die uns unbekannt sind?«  
»Ich glaube, die Dinge, die wir fürchten, sind nicht die, die wir nicht kennen, sondern jene, die wir nicht verstehen«, sagte Ginny leise. Sie drehte sich um und lehnte sich gegen die Brüstung. Blaise folgte ihr. Der kühle Wind strich durch ihr Haar. Sie schloss ihre Augen und genoss es, wie diese zarten Hände über ihre Haut strichen.

Nach einer Weile sagte sie: »Ich fürchte mich nicht vor der Dunkelheit. Ich habe nur Angst, auch das letzte zu verlieren, was mir noch bleibt. Das alles hier…« Sie liess den Blick über die Ländereien wandern, den schwarzen aufgewühlten See, dessen kalte Fluten unaufhörlich gegen die Felsen brandeten, über den Verbotenen Wald, dessen dunkle Bäume im leisen Wind wiegten, und das Schloss, dessen Mauern schon so vielen Jahrhunderten getrotzt hatte. »Du hast nichts mehr zu verlieren. Das hier kann dir niemand nehmen. Was auch immer geschieht, dein Herz wird die Erinnerungen an diese einst glorreichen Tage für immer hüten«

Der junge Mann war hinter sie getreten. Ein leises Flackern, Ginny drehte sich um. Braune Augen sahen in die ihren, er hatte sich wieder zurück verwandelt und doch ging von ihm etwas Geheimnisvolles und zugleich Unheimliches aus. Sein Lächeln machte ihn nur noch anziehender.  
»Das letzte, was vergehen wird, ist die Erinnerung an das, was du geliebt hast. Im goldenen Schein der Wintersonne wird alles ein letztes Mal sein, an diesem einen letzten, glorreichen Tag.«  
Ginny hob die Hände und betrachtete sie. Sie spürte, wie etwas durch ihre Adern floss, alles schien ihr auf einmal so klar. »Es ist da, ich kann es spüren«, sagte sie leise. »Kannst du mir zeigen, wie ich es kontrollieren kann, wie ich es beherrschen kann? Ich habe keine Angst vor dem Dunklen und Bösen, ich fürchte den Tod nicht.«  
Blaise blickte ihr lange in die Augen, wie er es schon so oft getan hatte, obwohl die Zeit, in der sie sich kannten, noch so jung war.

»Ich kann dich führen, ich kann dir zeigen, wie du diese Kraft in dir beeinflussen kannst, wie das Zusammenspiel von Schatten und Licht, im ewigen Gleichgewicht harmonieren, wie du die dunkelsten Tiefen deiner Seele erforschen kannst, doch vergiss nie, ich kann dich nur führen, die Kräfte beherrschen lernen, das musst du selber. Folge mir, wenn du bereit bist. Wenn du bereit bist, Dinge zu akzeptieren, Veränderungen, die unumgänglich sind, Abgründe, die du dir nicht vorstellen kannst, wenn du bereit bist, das letzte Geheimnis der Menschen zu entschlüsseln, wenn du bereit bist, Rache zu nehmen an denen, die dir alles genommen haben. Folge mir, wenn dein Herz es dir sagt.«

Ginny seufzte. In ihren Augen lag auf einmal tiefe Trauer. Eine Träne rann sanft über ihre Wange, wie ein kleiner, kalter Bach, durch die unendlichen Lande, glitzernd, in der langsam untergehenden Sonne.  
»Ich habe nie vergessen.« Ihr Blick war schärfer und ein Feuer loderte plötzlich in ihren Augen. Die Träne wischte sie aber nicht weg. Für sie war diese kleine Bekundung der Trauer, der letzte Halt, das Gefühl, das sie noch am Menschsein festhielt. »In den Nächten sehe ich sie…  
Diese … Tiere, die meine Familie getötet haben… In endlosen Wiederholungen sehe ich sie, ihre letzten Blicke, voll stummer Verzweiflung… Am Tage kann ich ihre Schreie hören… im Wind, leise und von niemandem gehört… Ich habe Rache geschworen, ich werde nicht ruhen, bis jeder von ihnen für seine Taten gerichtet worden ist. Ich kann nicht ruhen, bis dieses Feuer in meinem Herzen, angefacht von Trauer und Hass, gelöscht ist, mit dem Blut derer, die mir alles genommen haben was ich besass, die mein Leben zerstört haben…«

Ihre Stimme erstarb. Ein plötzlicher Anfall von Schwäche überkam sie und sie lehnte sich gegen die Brüstung. »Dann«, sagte Blaise, der ihr wortlos zugehört hatte und durch ihre schönen Augen die tiefe Wunde in ihrem Herzen hatte sehen können, »wird es Zeit, dass du mich auf der Reise in die dunkelsten Tiefen unserer Seelen begleitest. Die Zeit heilt Wunden, doch diese hier nicht. Folge mir, und die Rache wird dein sein.«  
Er hielt der Rothaarigen die Hand entgegen. Ihr Kopf war schwer und schmerzte. Wieder hallten die schrecklichen Erinnerungen in den Weiten ihres Geistes wider und schwächten ihren Körper.  
Sie legte ihre zitternde Hand in die seine und spürte, wie eine kalte Welle ihren Körper durchfuhr. Sie spürte seine Gefühle auf sie eindringen, in einem unendlichen Sturm, kalt und stumm, im Auge der Zeit.  
Die Welt wurde in tiefstes Schwarz getaucht, ihr Geist schwand, Stille überkam sie.


End file.
